A conventional burner forces liquid fuel such as gasoline, kerosene and light oil to be compressed by a fuel pump and to be burnt in a jet like manner. It does not completely burn liquid fuel due to the incomplete combustion materials which are separate materials contained in the liquid fuel. In kerosene, paraffin particles are coupled with kerosene oil at a normal temperature of 5.degree. C. to form an oil congregation. This congregation cannot be thoroughly disintegrated when jetted into the compressed condition, and this also serves as a factor causing incomplete combustion.
In the case of an automobile engine, incomplete combustion lowers the engine output during the explosion stroke; it causes the knocking phenomena; it increases the amount of fuel consumption; and it emits larger amounts of exhaust gas such as smoke pollution, thereby causing pollution.
In order to solve these problems, a complete combustion device has been devised to supply fuel mixed with preheated vapor gas or air. It was, however, inefficient due to the complexity of the system and excessive cost, and it was ineffective.
Nowadays, in order to obtain complete combustion in an automobile engine, the fuel is ionized as it passes through a magnetic field. This arrangement has a problem because the fuel ion dissolves at the magnetic field. This leads to a thermal phenomena reducing the complete combustion effect. This problem has not yet been solved. The possibility of an accident due to excessive heat is very high along with the great difficulty associated with its reliability. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,901, issued to Mr. Adam, entitled "MAGNET FUEL ION MODIFIER". It is known that the ionization of fuel which is dependent upon a magnetic field has an unstable molecular configuration.
Accordingly, a main object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for stabilizing the molecular configuration of liquid fuel and facilitating its change into a vapor during the ionization/segregation operation in order to enhance the combustion efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for dissolving/deoxidizing the separate materials from liquid fuel in its burnable state in order to promote the complete combustion of fuel as well as to enhance the combustion efficiency. Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for aligning the molecular configuration of liquid fuel into a stable state and ionizing it for the purpose of removing the separate materials from the fuel in order to enhance the combustion efficiency.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for dividing liquid fuel into particles by a predetermined size, forming it into a potential vapor state and again dividing it into further micro-particles during ionization in order to maximize the combustion efficiency.